Electrical connectors or glands have long been used to terminate and connect jacketed cable to various electrical devices such as motors, panel boards, junction boxes and the like. It is also known that often these connectors must connect cable in a variety of hazardous locations where explosive gases may be present. In these hazardous atmospheres the cable connection must be fully sealed to prevent the hazardous gases from passing through the connector into the electrical apparatus. In addition to sealing the cable, the connector also desirably has a high degree of pull-out strength to prevent the cable from becoming dislodged from the connector which would result in an ineffective connection. In the case of single wire armored cable, the connector further provides ground continuity between the cable and electrical device.
Explosion-proof connectors which prevent passage of hazardous gases through the connector, presently in use generally include a multiplicity of components including various gland nuts, each of which must be properly tightened to insure a complete seal. The disadvantages of such structures are readily apparent. As the structures are complex and difficult to assemble, an adequate seal may not be assured.
Beyond the multiple component connector, the cable terminating art has seen improvements in explosion-proof connectors. In a commonly assigned co-pending application, Ser. No. 06/369,112, filed Apr. 16, 1982, a cable connector is disclosed which provides an environmentally sealed connection with relatively few parts and which overcomes many of the disadvantages of prior connectors. These connectors provide for the reception of a sealing compound therein which surrounds the cable, preventing hazardous gases from passing therearound.
While these "filled" connectors provide a suitable environmental seal, it is desirable to have a connector which needs no filling compound, thereby eliminating cost in materials and time, and yet be easy to assemble and constructed with relatively few parts.